New Blood
New Blood is the first mission of ''The Warriors'' video game. The level follows street artist Rembrandt as he completes his initiation into The Warriors. Gangs * The Warriors * Hobos * Vagrants * Flash Dealers Summary *If you wanna get up with the Warriors, you gotta learn how to hold your own. *Now that you're a Warrior, you gotta be able to survive on the streets. You're gonna learn how to earn bread in the big city. *Now that you got some cash, Vermin's gonna show you where to get fixed up. Story *Date: April 13, 1979 *Time: 8:00 pm *Place: Coney Island *Days until meeting: 90 The level begins with a flashback to the meeting. Cyrus, the head of the Gramercy Riffs, explains to a large crowd how New York City's gangs outnumber the police 60,000 to 20,000. This incites a large cheer from the crowd, but Cyrus is then shot by Luther, the leader of the Rogues. The level then moves to three months earlier; Cleon, the leader of The Warriors, along with Vermin meet up with Rembrandt, a street artist looking to join the gang. Cleon and Vermin lead Rembrandt to the fight pen near The Warriors' hangout. Rembrandt battles a local vagrant named Rudy, before fighting a number of other local hobos. After beating the homeless, Rembrandt must hold his own against several Warriors, before he is able to join the gang. After Rembrandt completes his initiation, he tries on his vest, changes into clean pants, and revisits Cleon and Vermin. Because Rembrandt looks injured from his earlier brawls, Cleon orders Vermin to take him to find some flash. On the streets of Coney Island, Vermin shows Rembrandt the basic ways to earn money: stealing from shops, stealing car radios, and mugging civilians. After this, Vermin leads Rembrandt to a nearby flash dealer; Rembrandt purchases some flash from the dealer, before he and Vermin head back to the hangout to see Cleon. Walkthrough *Characters: P1-Rembrandt P2-Ash *High Score: 5000 *Soldiers: 1 (A) Just follow all the on screen help for now, since you can only do that anyway. Once you start to bop against the bums, hurt them more than necessary to get some extra points. Once the Warriors come after you; defend yourself for about a minute then you'll be, a Warrior. (B) Break into the store in front of you. Just attack the glass door. Then do the same thing for the display cases. Take the merchandise by pressing the Y button. Next break the window of the car. After that's done, press Y to start stealing the radio. Rotate the Left Stick in a counter clockwise direction to steal the radio. Now, run up to the guy on the phone and mug him. To do this, press the B button and then the Y button. After you start to mug him, move the Left Stick until you find vibration. Keep it on the vibration until your done mugging. © Follow Vermin, just do what the on screen help says. Once Vermin says to "break down that old fence", hold the L Trigger and press A while running at the fence to break through. On the other side of the fence is the flash dealer. Buy some flash for $20 and press Left on the DPAD to use it. Flash will heal you throughout your time in the game. Script (There are a large number of gang members at a stadium in Van Courtlandt Park. They are at a meeting held by the Riffs. The Riffs' leader, Cyrus, enters the stadium. All the gangs shut up when he starts talking.) Cyrus: Can you count, suckers? I say the future is ours... if you can count. We've got the Saracens sitting next to the Jones Street Boys. We've got the Moonrunners, right by the Van Cortlandt Rangers. Nobody is wasting nobody. You're standing right now with 9 delegates from a hundred gangs, and there's over a hundred more. (Cyrus is now standing on a platform above the ground.) Cyrus: 60,000 soldiers. Now there ain't but 20,000 police in the whole town. Can you dig it? Can you dig it? CAN YOU DIG IT?! (All the gangs cheer. Luther, the leader of a gang called the Rogues, is given a gun and shoots Cyrus, making him fall off the platform.) Coney Island, 8:00 pm, April 13, 1979, 3 months earlier. (Cleon is standing outside the Warriors' hangout. Vermin is playing on a pinball machine inside the hangout.) Cleon: Vermin. Vermin: What's up, Warchief? (Vermin loses the ball and hits the pinball machine in anger.) Cleon: Let's get goin'. We gotta meet up with the new blood. He's waitin' for us in the alley. Vermin: Alright! Let's go. (Cleon and Vermin walking through the alley behind the hangout.) Vermin: So he's got skills? Cleon: He's a born writer, man. He'll get us up. Vermin: Yeah, but can he brawl? Don't matter how much talent he's got if he gets wrecked. Cleon: That's what we're about to find out. (Rembrandt, the new blood, is spraying a Warriors burner on a truck trailer.) Cleon: Let's go, little man. You can finish that burner later. Right now, we gotta see if you can bop. (Cleon, Vermin, Rembrandt and three other Warriors (Ace, Terrance, and West) on top of a hut in the Warriors' fight pen.) Cleon: Listen Rembrandt, you're here cause you can lay a mean mark, but gettin' up in this city only gets you street cred. What makes a gang's rep heavy is how many suckas you can wreck. You ready to test your skills? Rembrandt: Let's do it. I'm ready. (Vermin and Terrance push Rembrandt down into the pen, and Rembrandt begins.) Cleon: Alright Rembrandt, some of our neighbours came by to help us out. I promised 'em some liquor, so they're gonna let you beat up on 'em for a bit. Rudy, get in there first, let's see what kind of punch our writer's packin'. (A bum named Rudy enters the pen.) Rudy: C'mon youngbuck, I'd like to see you do me in. (Laughs) (Rembrandt test his strength at Rudy, seemingly subdues him.) Cleon: That's what I like to see, Rembrandt. Rudy's had enough, get him outta here an' give him his booze. (Ace and West jump down off the hut, take the subdued Rudy out of the pen and give him his booze.) Cleon: The rest of you bums get in here. You want your booze, you gotta work for it! (Four bums enter the pen.) Cleon: Bangin' with us ain't no typical street fight, Rembrandt. It's gonna get crazy out there, so you gotta use your head or it's gonna get stomped. Always keep your space, watch your back, and make the most out of every opportunity. (Rembrandt watch his back by snap attack and throw the bums.) Cleon: Alright, next up: weapons. If you ain't packin', then you gotta be resourceful out there. Try it out little man. (Cleon drops some baseball bats into the pen, Rembrandt uses one of those and enters Rage mode, then finish the four bums off.) Cleon: Alright, it looks like you can handle yourself toe to toe. That'll only get you so far, my brotha. If you wanna brawl with the Warriors, you gotta know how to rumble. Let's give the writer a real test. (Ace, Terrance, and West jump down into the pen, Rembrandt fights them in desperate.) Cleon: ALRIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH! Looks like you can handle yourself out there, youngblood. Let's go try on your new colors. (Later, Cleon and Vermin enters the Warriors' hangout. Rembrandt enters, wearing his vest. He looks a bit beaten up.) Rembrandt: Hey, how do I look? (Vermin laughs.) Cleon: The vest is lookin' fine but you're looking a little banged up, young blood. Hey Vermin, why don't you take Rembrandt out an' grab some flash? Rembrandt: I'm okay, really Warlord, I'm fine... Vermin: C'mon Rembrandt, let's break in those colors. I know a guy that'll fix you up. (Rembrandt and Vermin head out, then walking through the streets of Coney.) Vermin: This side of Coney Island is all Warriors turf, the east side ain't, but we'll get into that later. Right now, we're gonna need some cash to get you fixed up. The way a Warrior makes his bread is by mugging, stealing car radios and doin' smash an' grabs. I wanna see if you can handle this Rembrandt, you dig? Rembrandt: I dig. (Rembrandt does smash and grabs, stealing car radios, and mugging the unnamed pedestrian.) Rembrandt: Hey Vermin, I got everything you said. Vermin: Holy shit that's a heavy score, you got some pretty slick skills kid. Rembrandt: Haha. Thanks man... Hey we gonna go see that dealer now or what? Vermin: Look at you takin' charge! C'mon, follow my lead. (Rembrandt follows Vermin, climb to the roof, jump to the mirror, then found the dealer at the Coney Amusement Park. Rembrandt has bought some flash and used it to heal himself.) Vermin: See, you're feelin' better already. Let's get back to the hangout an' see what Cleon's up to. Trivia * This mission is set on Friday 13th, like ''Real Live Bunch'' and the movie. * This is the only mission in the game where you are set to fight Warriors, other than Heavy Muscle. ** Coincidentally, the segments where you fight other Warriors are both set only in the first Checkpoints of each of these missions. Video Walkthrough Links GameFAQs Category:Missions